1. RELATED APPLICATIONS
There are no patent applications related hereto heretofore filed in this or any foreign country.
2. FIELD OF INVENTION
This invention relates generally to an occupant propelled bicycle-type vehicle and more particularly to such a vehicle having movably mounted appurtenant wheel structures to adapt it for use on railroad tracks.
3. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
In the present day with the change of economics and general cultural conditions many railroad lines have ceased to be used and others have become used very little. Oftentimes these rail lines that have come into disuse service areas that have high recreational potential and oftentimes such areas are not served by other means of vehicular access. It has become desirable, especially in these instances, to provide some sort of a simple, inexpensive vehicle for travel upon the rails of railroad trackage. The instant invention seeks to provide an operator propelled bicycle-type vehicle that may be used as a bicycle and converted with auxiliary structures for use as a velocipede on railroad tracks. Although the primary purpose of my invention is to create a vehicle for recreational use, it may also serve in light commercial applications for transportation of personnel in the railroad industry itself.
Operator propelled velocipedes of various sorts have long been known, probably since the inception of rail travel. Most of these vehicles, however, have been designed specifically for use in rail travel and because of this have generally used some sort of a metallic, flanged wheel which is common in railroad vehicles, to maintain the vehicle on the rails. Such velocipedes have generally been for commercial use and have by reason of this been relatively heavy and of expensive type of construction. Some such velocipedes have been manually powered but in general they have provided some type of mechanical power.
The instant invention is distinguished from this prior art by providing a typical pneumatic tired bicycle with auxiliary forward and rearward guide wheels to maintain the vehicle on one railroad rail and an outrigger wheel to run on the other rail to aid in maintaining vehicular balance. The appurtenant wheel structures are foldably mounted so that the vehicle may be operated either as an ordinary bicycle or a velocipede on railroad trackage. The vehicle is designed particularly for recreational use and is not appreciably heavier or more expensive than ordinary bicycles of present day commerce. These features may also enhance its light commercial use as in such use it is readily transportable to a use site and may be commonly available for use. Because of the lighter construction of the vehicle and its pneumatic tire support it may be readily propelled by its operator over rails whereas many prior art devices were so massive and difficult of propulsion that they could not be readily used as a recreational type vehicle, especially if manually propelled. My invention is also light enough that it may be readily, manually, removed from trackage to allow passage of ordinary railway vehicles whereas many prior art devices could not be removed without aid or some auxiliary side track structure. My vehicle also provides appropriate adjustments by simple manipulation to accommodate to all commerical rail sizes and spacings common to American railroads. The appurtenant structures of my vehicle, when folded so that it may be used as a bicycle, are so positioned that substantially the normal bicycle balance is maintained for easy operation and operator comfort. An auxiliary switching structure is provided that automatically operates to turn the vehicle onto lefthand switches and the vehicle's light weight and mobility readily permit vehicular manipulation to move it onto righthand switches.
my invention resides not in either the bicycle or velocipede per se but rather in the combination of them in a single vehicle and in the several combinations of structures hereinafter specified that allow the aforesaid functions.